User talk:Commander Klasee Ger
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User:Commander Klasee Ger" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Captainmike (talk) 17:40, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Your user page Your user page is just that... your user page. It's yours to do as you wish, within certain limits. Nobody has to approve it, except you. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:03, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Recent posts Please check the dates of talk page posts you reply to; you recently responded to a comment made about 10 years ago and the person who made it is likely no longer waiting for a reply. Older posts like that should be considered archived. I would also ask that you please place your comments at the end of the discussion section; this makes it easier to follow the discussion as the posts will be in chronological order. Lastly, please sign your posts by typing ~~~~ at the end; this will put your username and a timestamp. Thanks 31dot (talk) 22:16, December 14, 2015 (UTC) I have moved your recent posts at Portal talk:Main to their own pages at the Reference Desk; please note that talk pages are for discussing changes to the associated page only, and are not for general comments or discussion. The Reference Desk is where specific questions not having to do with changes to a page are posted. 31dot (talk) 22:33, February 25, 2016 (UTC)